Arcana
'Arcane Balance' All arcane magics are fuelled by life, both that of their caster and anything nearby. Those who heavily partake in using their arcane abilities find themselves draining their lifeforce daily, and do not live as long as one who may not be able to use magic at all. The high cost of sorcery is the main reason for it to be considered dangerous to practice. After a single full day of using arcane powers, even an Uragi will feel weakened, and may need to rest for days. Even after recovering, the damage to the caster's lifespan is permanent. The more an arcane uses their power, the more quickly they age. Uragi Arcana 'Uragi and Magic' Uragi born with the double pupil are easily able to learn to control the might of magic. Certain abilities can be learned by all arcane Uragi, while others are exclusive to certain races. Most Uragi choose only two things to master in, either a spell type and artisan skill (like crafting or alchemy), only artisan skills, complete mastery of a single magic type, or an imperfect mastery of two spell types. 'All Subraces' All Uragi are can teach themselves healing spells, the ability to survive outside of their own environment, as well as the ability to conceal themselves and others, through either camouflage or invisibility. Sirenesque magic, hypnosis and mind control and manipulation are more difficult to master, but still do not require any special skill or training. 'Uragi'Sekht' Through their connection to the forests and the world around them, the Sekht can develop both geomancy (earth magic), dendromancy (trees) and miasmancy (noxious magic). Although now banned and punishable by death, Sekht necromancers once existed long ago. No living Uragi would dare admit to even being curious about this skill, through the fear of a long and drawn-out execution. Due to a war sparked by Arcane users seven generations ago in an attempt to overthrow the Sehkt, arcane usage is banned in hostile territory, and punishable by death. Children born with dual pupils are executed if caught. 'Uragi'Phenx' The desert heat allows the Phenx to master the arts of pyromancy (fire control), and aeromancy (air control). Through a combination of these magics, they are also able to create mirages and illusions so realistic they can even decieve themselves. 'Uragi'Toruna' The flat, icy environment of the Toruna's tundra is well-suited to their mastery of glaciamancy (ice control), aquamancy (water control), and aeromancy. Outside of their home, however, where temperatures rise and their core element is in short supply, their strength diminishes greatly. Only a powerful Toruna can maintain full effectiveness in distant regions. 'Uragi'Ocatuon' The submarine home of the Ocatuon allows them easy access to both aquamanctic, and glaciamancic skills. Being an aquatic race, they have little need of other spells in order to survive. 'Uragi'Cehnuu' As swamp-dwellers, the Cehnuu are surrounded by plants, earth, and plenty of mud. Because of this, miasmancy and dendromancy come naturally to them, as does geomancy, the ability to control the earth. 'Uragi'Udakii' The underground Udakii are natural miners, a trait that lends itself to not only geomancy but also crystallomancy (crystal control), and on occasion prismamancy (light control). 'Uragi'Viidorn' Living in constant volcanic heat, the Viidorn are naturally gifted at both pyromancy and geomancy. A combination of these skills allows for magmamancy, the ability to control raw scorching lava. Unlike the Toruna, the Viidorn magics do not weaken when outside of their natural environment. Uragi'Naahli Aeromancy, geomancy, and pyromancy come naturally to these grassland dwellers. Uragi'Qudaan Glaciamancy and dendromancy (control of tree roots and bark) come naturally to these polar forest dwellers. Uragi'Fiioxan Gravimancy (control of gravity and water pressure), aquamancy, and glaciamancy come naturally to these deep sea Uragi. Forbidden Arts Necromancy and Psychic magics were banned from widespread use due to a few unfortunate individuals sparking a war. Now because of this, necromancy (raising the dead, etc, though speaking with ghosts and seeing them are seen as "base" abilities that can be taught using the secondary pupil) is outlawed from all Uragi using it, and they cremate their dead as a result. Psychic magic is seen as an affront to free will of others, and has been banned from use as well. Consequences are much harsher for Uragi who attempt to dabble in these arts. (Player-made necromancers and psychics are NOT ALLOWED at this moment.)